


When, Not Anything is Everything

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Closet Extrovert [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everywhere Jensen turns there’s Jared, smiling, a knowing a smile, gorgeous and so fucking tempting that it takes everything Jensen has not to march over and kiss him, there and then.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	When, Not Anything is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Closet Extrovert](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2199102)

When, Not Anything is Everything  


“Wait,” Jared said, as Jensen pushed the closet door open slightly, and made to step outside, having decided to leave separately, Jensen first so that he could take the brunt of everyone’s curiosity, giving Jared time to slip away, unnoticed.

Jensen turned around to see Jared, his phone in his hand, and a hopeful look about his face. 

Jensen hesitated, the kid was fifteen, hot as hell, but still, fifteen. Jensen didn’t much care what everyone else would think, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was he was in his last year of high school, thinking about college and scholarships, and the next big thing in his life, while Jared… 

“Give it here.” Jensen held out his hand for Jared’s phone; it didn’t have to be anything serious, didn’t have to be anything at all, something Jensen was still trying to convince himself of later that night as he tossed and turned in his bed, remembering Jared’s mouth, and eager hands. 

Jensen was at practice, going over the set drills for Friday’s game when he saw Jared next, he was sitting in the bleachers, and Jensen had to think back, had he seen Jared there before? Or was he there specifically for Jensen, either way Jensen couldn’t recall, but now that he’d noticed Jared, he seemed to be everywhere Jensen turned. He spotted him in the hallway, grabbing something out of his locker, at lunch, sitting beneath a tree, book in hand. He noticed him in the dining hall, laughing over something with friends. Every so often, he’d catch Jensen staring, look up and smile, a knowing smile, and so fucking tempting that it took everything Jensen had not to march over and kiss him, there and then. 

Jensen had decided he wasn’t going to call Jared, wasn’t going to be the one to encourage, there was the age difference after all, so when he received a text on the Friday, wishing him luck for the game; he took it in his stride, again it didn’t have to be anything. 

…

Jensen was running offensive down the field; he passed to Chris, who set the screen for Jason, who cleared the lane, stacking with Steve. Jensen and Chris driving and rolling with each other as Steve and Jason ran the right side of the crease, backing him up as he hit the ball into the side of the net when he looked up and saw Jared, a huge grin on his face. He could hear the cheering, see people on their feet, arms waving, some holding aloft banners and signs of encouragement. The passion of the crowd echoing all around him, reaching its highest pitch of enthusiasm as, he instinctively raised his stick in the air, but all he could see was Jared. 

The cheering crowd seemed to be muffled, hampered down to a treacly slowness as he tried to concentrate on something other than the grin on Jared’s face, pure joy and aimed solely at Jensen. 

“Ackles, get back in there,” Coach shouted, his voice penetrating the fog surrounding Jensen, as Jensen finally tore his gaze from Jared and ran toward Chris, ready to work the crease. 

The rest of the game passed in blur, Jensen scoring several more times, setting up a play for Steve at the end of the last quarter for an easy win. He was in the locker room, the warm humid steam of the shower slowly ebbing away, towel wrapped around his waist, when Chris drew his attention to the open door, and Jared. 

Jensen tightened the towel around his waist as Jared stepped into the locker room, leaving the door open for Chris who grabbed his shirt, grinned at Jensen and made to leave. Jensen heard someone whistle as Jared drew level with Jensen and placed one hand on the locker beside Jensen’s head, leaning forward and boxing him in. 

“I wanted to say well done on the game,” Jared said. “And to give you this.” He lowered his head, and captured Jensen’s mouth, soft, just the barest tease of his lips against Jensen’s and then he pulled back, dropped his gaze to Jensen’s towel and smiled. 

“Fucking hell, Jared,” Jensen hissed, trying to remember why it was he was holding back, because for a freshman, Jared certainly seemed to know what it was he wanted and sure as hell wasn’t afraid to go after it. 

“Just let me get dressed.” Jensen reached for his shorts, half expecting Jared to step away, to wait outside or turn around, but he didn’t. He leaned back against the lockers; arms folded and watched as Jensen raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Like that is it?” Jensen said with a smile, and slowly, eased the towel from around his waist and dropped it on the floor half expecting Jared to blush, to stutter out an apology of some kind, maybe bolt for the door now that the reality of what he’d been chasing was right there in front of him, naked and available. But whatever Jensen was expecting it wasn’t for Jared to take a step forward, and another until he was right up in Jensen’s space. 

“You’re so pretty,” Jared whispered. 

Jensen wanted to be offended, had used the same line more than once, but he’d been speaking to girls, not a guy in a locker room that smelled of sweat, and teenage angst, but somehow it didn’t sound like an insult, not coming from Jared. It sounded hopeful, and wanting and Jensen decided there and then if Jared was old enough to know what he wanted, to go after it, then he sure as hell wasn’t going to deny him. He reached out, hand curling around the back of Jared’s neck to pull him in, and kissed him, mouth open, searching out Jared’s tongue as Jared stepped forward and pressed himself up against Jensen. 

Jensen was already half hard when he broke away from Jared, acutely aware that they weren’t alone. “Just give me five minutes,” Jensen said, reaching for his shorts once more, and shoving them on, fast to cover his reaction to Jared. 

“You wanna grab something to eat,” Jensen said, once he was dressed and back on an equal footing. It was a tradition among the team that they all met at the local diner following a win. It wasn’t exactly a date since most of Jensen’s friends would be there, but at least it was a chance to spend more time together. 

Jensen watched the smile that spread across Jared’s face, he wanted to say it was no big deal, just a bunch of teammates, but bringing someone outside of the team to post game celebrations wasn’t exactly an everyday occurrence, unless it was a date, which again, Jensen told himself this wasn’t. He grabbed his kit, stuffed it into his bag, and made his way to the door, Jared following alongside, keeping pace as they made their way across the parking lot to where Jensen had left his car.

“So are you hungry?” Jensen asked, once he was seated in his car, turning to look at Jared who stared at Jensen with a heated gaze.

“Starving,” Jared said, sliding across his seat, hauling himself up until he was straddling Jensen’s lap, so close that not even a breath of air could separate them. Close enough that Jensen was forced to ease his seat back in order to be able to move.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll leave,” Jared said, hand hovering over the button on Jensen’s jeans. 

Jensen wasn’t even tempted to refuse, was already half hard, Jared’s confidence and boldness proving to be more of a turn on then anything Jensen had ever experienced before, that coupled by the fact that this was a first for Jared was just about the hottest thing Jensen had known in his short, eighteen years.

“Do it,” Jensen said, arching up against Jared’s hand. 

Jared smiled, slow and easy, tugged the button on Jensen’s jeans loose and eased down the zipper, pre come already beading against cotton to make the white material of Jensen’s shorts almost see through in places. 

“Wanted this,” Jared breathed. “Wanted you,” he continued as he ran his thumb the full length of Jensen’s cotton-bound cock, rubbing up under the head and back down again, dragging Jensen’s shorts with it.

“They teach you that in advanced placement?” Jensen groaned as the cold air met the heat of his skin. 

Jared grinned, eyebrows raised, tongue snaking forward to wet his lips as he glanced down to where Jensen’s cock lay flat and heavy against his stomach, pre come now beading his skin, and curling the short trail of hair. 

“I’m gonna make you come so hard,” Jared said, bending forward to breathe the words against the hard line of Jensen’s hip, fingers circling Jensen’s length as he licked a stripe up Jensen’s cock, all the way to the head, his gaze fixed on Jensen.

Jensen watched the smile spread across Jared’s face, tongue peeking out from between his teeth as he lowered his head once more and licked around the head of Jensen’s cock. Tasting, smile widening as, he lapped at the pre come, tongue flat with Jensen’s stomach as he inched his was back for more, breathed Jensen in. 

“You taste so good,” Jared moaned, hand tightening against Jensen’s hip, pinning him to the seat. 

Jensen swallowed, unable to speak past the groan that filled the inside of his mouth as Jared worked his free hand up the length of his cock, all the way toward where his mouth lingered, breath hot against the head, ghosting across naked skin. He wanted to thrust up, take what was so close to being offered, but held back, waited for Jared to make a move. 

Jared lowered his head, closer, fitted his mouth over the head of Jensen’s cock, sucked slow and steady, all the way to the base, causing Jensen to moan out loud, and reach down to palm the back of Jared’s head, fingers massaging his scalp. 

“Fuck, Jared, just like that,” Jensen coaxed, hand curving around the back of Jared’s head, keeping him close as, Jared sucked harder, tongue curling around the underside of Jensen’s cock as he worked his way up Jensen’s length, teasing around the head, and working his way back down. Jared’s hand sliding up, meeting his mouth on every stroke, slight twist as, he fisted downward, groaning when he felt Jensen shudder, the vibration of sound causing Jensen to thrust up and fuck his way into Jared’s mouth.

“Shit, sorry,” Jensen moaned when Jared pulled back, licked at the pre come coating Jensen’s cockhead.

“S’okay,” Jared whispered, and tightened his grip, fisted upward, hard and fast, squeezing even more come from Jensen’s cock. “I like it,” Jared admitted, voice a mixture of surprise and innocence. He smiled, lowered his head once more, and slid his tongue around the tip of Jensen’s cock, taking Jensen back into his mouth. Lips tightening around the head as, he sucked hard, flicked at the slit and groaned, dug his fingers against Jensen’s hip, hard enough to bruise bone.

“Jesus,” Jensen hissed, balls tightening, heat rushing to his groin as he thrust up once more, deeper into Jared’s willing mouth. 

He wasn’t going to last, fuck he was eighteen and getting the blow job of his life, in the school parking lot, and from a freshman, with a mouth made for sucking cock. 

Jensen tried to make it last as, he pulled back, wrapped his hand around Jared’s and fisted his cock against the wetness of Jared’s lips, but then Jared said his name, breathed it out, lustful, a harsh expulsion of air against heated, sensitive skin, and he was coming. Shooting thick ropey strands of come and Jared was there, mouth open, tight around the head of his cock as he sucked him down and swallowed every last drop. 

“Oh, god,” Jensen groaned as Jared pulled off, licked his lips, inched his way up to Jensen’s chest, and rutted his erection against the hard line of Jensen’s hip, head buried in the crook of Jensen’s shoulder, Jensen’s hips meshing with Jared’s cock as Jared came, his voice a muffled shout.

“You good?” Jensen asked, turning his head to bury his face in the clean scent of Jared’s hair and felt him nod. 

“Still hungry?” Jensen asked, smiling when Jared shook his head. 

“Are you gonna look at me?” Jensen said, smile widening to encompass his entire face, when Jared looked up, eyes shining, and his gaze fixed on Jensen. 

“Do you still want to go to the diner, or something?” Jensen asked, yanking up his jeans as Jared lifted himself away, and settled in the seat beside Jensen. 

“Or something, as in a date?” Jared asked.

“Doesn’t have to be,” Jensen said, busying himself with fastening his jeans so as not to look at Jared. 

“What if I want it to be?” Jared said, reaching across to stay Jensen’s hand as Jensen fumbled with his zipper. 

Jensen looked across at Jared, his voice still hopeful and wanting, the shy look a complete contrast to his bold behaviour. Jensen tensed, still thinking about college and the next big thing in his life, only he hadn’t expected it to come in the shape of a fifteen year old freshman.

“Whatever you want, Jared.” Jensen said, smile back in place. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
